


MONSTERS MONSTERS MONSTERS

by Mangafrk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Video & Computer Games, monster hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has become obsessed with Monster Hunter 3DS which makes everyone regret buying it for him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MONSTERS MONSTERS MONSTERS

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me this Idea a while back. Eren in this is lightly based off of him.

All was quiet in the dead of night. The only sound came from the peaceful breeze rustling the leaves. The moon was full and bright in the sky. Illuminating everything, as far as the eye could see. Yes, it really was peace-

“Die, you damn monster!” Suddenly a boy’s voice rang out through the open air. Breaking the once peaceful silence. “Yeah! You suck!” 

Eren had recently bought a game for his new 3ds and had been playing it non-stop. Eventually, Mikasa had gotten so sick of it that she almost banned it completely. As he was always too loud when he died or somehow managed to kill a new monster. She gave in when he gave her the puppy dog eyes and decided that she would only let him play an hour a day. Eren was not happy with this but he took what he got. He had tried to play it more than that once and she glared at him until he turned it off. He knew that she wasn’t above destroying either the game or the entire system if he made her mad enough that it seemed necessary.

So that was why he was now playing it around midnight. He had promised himself that he would only play for ten minutes. But than ten turned to twenty and then to thirty until eventually he had been playing for about two hours. He was now stuck in the game again and he didn’t think he would be getting out of it anytime soon. There was one monster that he had been trying to kill for the longest time. It just wouldn’t die no matter what he did. He had originally planned to be extremely quiet, but like the time that promise slipped away from him. Right now he wasn’t even worried about what anyone would say. He was sooo close to killing it that he could almost taste it. It had to be down to below ten health by now. Just. One. More. Hit.

“OH MY GOD EREN WILL YOU SHUT UP!” He suddenly heard Mikasa’s voice from down the hall “IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE PLAYING THAT STUPID GAME AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU!" He paled, he was almost done the level. He just needed to get back to the entrance. He had beaten the monster and now all he had to do was run, run and-

The door slammed open and standing in the doorway was Mikasa, looking pissed off as all hell. He swore that he could feel a dark aura coming from her. Oh no. 

“Oh uh… hey… Mikasa Ha ha.” He said awkwardly. He was in for it now. Mikasa stomped over to where he was and reached her hand forward. He braced himself for her to either hit him really hard or to take away his DS… He seriously hoped it was the former. But instead all he felt was extra weight on the top of his head. What? He looked up and Mikasa was smiling at him. It did not seem kind at all and it looked as if there was an extremely large amount of rage behind it. It certainly was intimidating.  
“Eren, if you would so kindly shut that game off.” She said in an obviously faked happy voice. “There are some people in this house that would really like to get some sleep.”

He nodded, terrified at his adopted sister. She left without another word and he turned back to his game. In his scared state, he had accidently pressed the power button and his game card was gone. He looked all over the ground near his feet before realizing that Mikasa had probably taken it with her. Probably when he had closed his eyes. Who knows what she was going to do with it. 

Mikasa 1 Eren 0

“Carla, it has gone quiet.”

“You’re right dear.”

“Did Eren finally stop playing that game?”

“I think Mikasa took care of it.”

“It was probably a mistake buying Eren that game.” 

“Yeah. Well at least we have Mikasa to help.”

“Yes, and thank god for that.”


End file.
